Sweets Her real story
by Sweets3
Summary: *not finished yet*this story is about Sweets coming back into town to see her brothers after 4 years i suck at sumarries so deal with it! Please R&R! Puhplease!
1. The beginging

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. Although I wish I did 'cause then they'd be all MINE!!!! Muah Ha Ha! Oh well Disney owns them so don't sue me aye?  
  
And down the home stretch here comes Lady Luck.. It's neck and neck. And the winner by a nose is Lady Luck.  
  
Racetrack stood up and cheered. He hadn't won a race in days, considering his self-esteem had dropped considerably when his sister, Sweets came home.  
  
May 3, 1899  
  
"Heya Race how's it rollin'?"  
  
Racetrack Higgins turned around and saw Spot Conlon and Jack Kelly, his two stepbrothers walking over to him.  
  
"Heya fellas', not much is goin' on. I won today, finally!" Racetrack replied with a smirk.  
  
The three brothers walked together back to the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. They walked into the Lodging House surprised to find it empty, considering it was almost lights out. The three of them walked up into the bunkroom and saw that the only Newsies that were there were Kid Blink and Mush, the three brothers Best friends.  
  
Spot used to be a mean bastard. Now he was a lot more calm and relaxed, almost too relaxed. Like Race, Spot's mood had changed from mean to nice and just went all the way to, you better leave me the hell alone before I soak ya kind of attitude, all because of Sweets.  
  
It wasn't really Sweets fault that she had such a bad attitude. She and Spot had grown up together in the same household; until she was seven and she went with their father (jack race spot and Sweets) to live with Jack, Racetrack and their mom. (Race's and Sweets) That's why she had such a bad attitude, same as Spot's. They were all connected from their father.  
  
They all used to fight with each other. Well, Spot, Jack, and Race, would gang up on Sweets and make fun of her for being a girl. She would yell right back at them for being good for nothing boys. Their father usually heard this and Sweets would get beaten.  
  
As they got older, the boys comforted Sweets instead of poking fun at her. They new she was beaten on a nightly basis, and frankly they were getting sick of their father beating on Sweets. Sweets, rather at the time Sarah was only 10 and her father had killed her mother and she and her brothers knew she was next. 


	2. Run away

Race, (Anthony or Tony) Jack, (Francis or Frankie) and Spot (Benjamin or Ben) moved out of the house to become Newsies. They all decided to keep their mother's murder a secret. They simple said she was sick and she died in her sleep.  
  
After a few months, their father wasn't so cruel to Sweets anymore. Sweets on the other hand knew that this nicer treatment wasn't going to last. Her temper had left her many years back. After her father started to beat her, her temper left her. She could no longer be upset. She was like a machine.  
  
Her father was out getting drunk. She knew it was her only chance for escape. She took what little money she had and her small amount of clothes and ran as fast as she could to the train station.  
  
"Hello little girl, what can I do for you this evening?" the man at the ticket booth asked Sarah.  
  
"May I please have one train ticket to Chicago?" Sarah asked in the most polite manner ever.  
  
"Here you go one ticket one-way to Chicago" The ticket man handed her the ticket and she ran like a bat out of hell to the train (gotta love stealing lines from songs/movies) 


	3. The Train

What the hell am I thinking? He's going to find me in Chicago. What about Tony? Frankie? Ben? I'll write them as soon as I settle down in Chicago. Hopefully they won't be mad at me. Maybe I shouldn't write them. Last I heard, Ben was now the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies and his new name was Spot. I mean Tony and Frankie are still in Manhattan and Frankie ain't Frankie No more. He's Jack, Jack Kelly. And Tony, my real brother. Always bettin' on those horses he loves. Maybe that's why he got the name Racetrack. God I miss them.  
  
All that ran through Sarah's mind while she was on the train. Shortly after she fell asleep and awoke about an hour later to someone tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"Hiya, da names Apollo. I was wondering if I could sit wit you'se in dis compartment cuz I'se gots nowhere to stay on da train."  
  
Sarah looked up to see a very hot boy around 12 (well, hot for her age)  
  
"Uh ya sure you'se can stay in here wit me."  
  
"I'se a newsie in Chicago. Me brother Mercury is da leader of da Chicago newsies. Where you from? What's your name?" Apollo asked many question and she answered them all politely.  
  
"Me names Sarah, I'se from New York City. I have 3 brothers two of them are leaders in Manhattan and Brooklyn and one of them is a newsie in Manhattan."  
  
Apollo looked at her. "I was in New York a week ago. You mean to tell me Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon are your brudda's? Haha! That's a laugh!!"  
  
Sarah looked at Apollo with daggers in her eyes. "Listen buddy, Jack and Spot and Race are all me brudda's. Their me step-brudda's except for racetrack, he's me real brudda. And as for you Apollo you better give me an apology otherwise your head will be so far up your ass you'll be crying for your big brudda Mercury!"  
  
Apollo looked at her shocked. He had never seen a girl with such a temper. She could be so sweet but at times so mean. Just like Spot. She was fair like Jack but kinda looked like all three of 'em, mostly Racetrack though. "I'se sorry for doubting you Sweets. You have Spots attitude but you act fair like Jack and you look like all three of them. You probably have a betting fetish like Racetrack's, right? You're exactly what the Chicago newsies need. Would you like to become a newsie? You'll be the first one in Chicago but you should get the hang of it pretty quickly, so whad'ja say? Wanna sell papes in Chicago?"  
  
Sarah looked at him, and smiled. "Yes I'd love to! What was that name you called me? Sweets? I like it. Yes, I do have a betting fetish like race. I gamble, but not that much." Apollo was delighted to have Sweets be the newest member of the Chicago newsies. Apollo had no idea what he was up for though. 


	4. Chicago Antics

"Welcome to Chicago" Apollo said cheerfully "lets go to the lodging house so you'se rest and then we can meet me brudda and da rest of da newsies at lunch."  
  
Sweets followed Apollo in silence to the lodging house, not knowing what to expect. She was nervous.  
  
What if they didn't like her? Apollo seemed to like her, but who knows. I wish Frankie was here. He'd know what to do. God I miss all three of them so much.  
  
Sweets looked depressed, she wanted to be home. She wanted to be with her brothers. She missed them terribly. They walked into the lodging house and to her surprise there were a lot of boys there. She thought that they would all be selling at this time.  
  
"Heya dollface, I'se Zeus." Sweets turned around to see a 16 year old boy, don't get me wrong, he was hot but definitely too old for her.  
  
Sweets clenched her teeth and her fists and walked over to Zeus. "Never Ever Call me Dollface eva again or you'se be askin' for it." He looked at her in shock. Sweets took that moment to punch him in the face. "Men." All the boys stared at her.  
  
Apollo dragged her away and took her to her bunk. "You'se can take da bottom, I'se already on da top." Sweets nodded and put her things down, and followed Apollo into a separate room. There she looked around when she got inside and she saw a bed a dresser and a lamp and a big chair almost like a throne. God, Spot would love this she thought.  
  
"Apollo long time no see, lil brudda."  
  
"Heya Mercury, good ta see ya dis is Sweets, she's from New York City, Can we keep her?"  
  
Mercury laughed, "Sure Apollo, as long as she stays outta trouble. We got some gangs tryin ta take ova our territory. So nobody's sellin' no whea till I'se gots tings unda control"  
  
"Oops," Said Sweets.  
  
"Whad'ja mean Oops?"  
  
"Well, um ya see Mercury, I kinda gave one of ya boys hea a bloody nose for callin me dollface." She turned bright red.  
  
Mercury laughed even more at her last comment, "Whod'ja give a bloody nose Sweets?"  
  
"Zeus, I tink dats wat his name was."  
  
Mercury looked shocked, not many people could punch Zeus, Period. But punch and get away with it, that's even more surprising.  
  
Mercury sat back and considered this while Sweets stood there looking him right in the eye. She wasn't afraid of anyone, except her father, and maybe her brothers when they were mad at her.  
  
"Welcome to the Chicago Newsies." 


	5. The years fly by

Sweets looked happy. She went up to Mercury and gave him a hug. "Thanks Mercury!" Apollo looked at Sweets. He liked her, he liked her a lot. Sweets was 12 when she got to Chicago she was 5'3 she had dirty blonde hair with copper streaks. She was Italian but had her father's hair. She could be shy, but also very rowdy and out going.  
  
Over the years Mercury grew older and was now looking for a permanent job. He had a girlfriend named Jessie that he loved to death. He planned on asking her to marry him. Apollo and Sweets went out for a while but broke up because the whole relationship thing wasn't working out for them.  
  
One cold January night in 1899 Apollo and Sweets were coming home from a show at one of the local theaters. They were crossing the street and behind them they heard gunshots. Sweets turned around and saw a man looking at her smiling then running off. She turned to look at Apollo and saw he was lying in the snow. "Apollo? Apollo? NOOOOOOO!" She looked at the snow quickly turning red from Apollo's blood. She picked him up and ran as fast as she could back to the lodging house.  
  
"Help!!! Somebody please help him! Zeus? Mercury? Ropes? Smokey? Jones? Bandit? Mr. Smithy? Hello?" Everyone came running at once. They took Apollo from her arms and took him into the sick room and called the doctor. Sweets sat on the couch and cried. She cried herself to sleep. She woke up to Mercury poking her. "Wha?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily and remembered what happened last night. "Is he ok?" Mercury looked at her. His deep blue eyes looked depressed. She started shaking her head like what he was telling her was a lie. "No! No! Don't lie to me Mercury Williams! He can't be dead." She was sobbing at this point. She couldn't take it.  
  
"Mercury, I'se needs ta go home, back ta Manhattan, I'se need ta see me family. You'se welcome to come if ya like. I hate to do this. I'se stayin for anudda week then I'se leavin."  
  
With that she went into the bunkroom to change and shower.  
  
How could this happen? She thought angrily. It's all my fault. Oh god. I'm glad Mercury ain't mad at me. God I'se don't know wat I'se do if he was mad at me. I need to see me brudda's.  
  
The week went by quickly. It had been 4 years since she'd been in New York. She wondered if her brothers were still leaders there. 


	6. Back to Manhattan

Sweets stepped off the train. She remembered where she was vaguely. She took her suitcase and walked in the direction where she thought the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House was. When she finally found the old building it was around 10:30. Most of the boys were in the bunkroom playing poker or talking chasing each other around the room. Sweets just happened to walk in the night that Spot was staying in the lodging house.  
  
"Hello Miss, what can I do for you?" Kloppman asked Sweets from behind the desk. "Hiya, I was wondering if you'se had a place to stay, um Mista Kloppman." Kloppman looked at her. She reminded him of some people at the lodging house but he couldn't figure it out.  
  
From outside there were three people singing "High times Hard times" Jack Spot and Race walked in together, signed in, paid Kloppman and Stopped. "Hey Kloppman, who's dis?" They all looked at Sweets. "Hiya fellas I'se, uh Sweets." She said. That was a close one she had almost said Sarah and who knows what the hell would have happened. "Hiya Sweets." They said in Unison. "Hi Tony, Hi Frankie, Hi Ben." They stared at her. "Err I mean Hiya boys."  
  
"Sarah Elisabeth Higgins!" Jack Yelled at her. He didn't mean to be so cruel. He had missed her. They all had. Nonetheless she hated when people used her full name even if it was her brothers whom she loved to death.  
  
"How Many Fucking times do I'se have ta tell ya's not ta call me dat! I'm so fucking sick of you tree' always callin me by me full name. I ain't in da best of moods right now. Maybe comin back ta Manhattan was a big mistake. Me best friend died a week ago. I'se figure it's time ta come back and see me family and dis is what I'se gets. Sarah Elisabeth Higgins. No hugs. No how ya been. Just the begging of what I'se know is a lecture from me big brudda's!"  
  
She was pissed. She was beyond pissed. "Sit your spoiled ass down now!" Yelled Spot. He too had a bad attitude and was worried sick about his baby sista. "Kloppman we'll take it from here. " He nodded, now figuring out that they were all related he knew that she was alright and that she could stay with them.  
  
"No, I ain't goin nowhere but ta bed!" She walked over to the staircase but was stopped, picked up and thrown over Racetrack's shoulder. "Let go of me now Anthony Joseph Higgins." "Sorry Sweets. We needs ta have a lil talk wit you'se! We missed ya! You was gone for 4 yeahs. We missed ya terribly and now you're treatin' us like shit, God Sweets you'se gots a lotta balls!"  
  
"I'm not the one who left and sold newspapers and didn't even consider taking my sista along. Me, I was beaten, bruised, abused, for two years after you left. One night I decided to take action. I'se went ta Chicago to live, and believe me live I did but now I'se back. All I'se wants is sleep. I ain't got no sleep for da past week cuz me best friend got shot while we'se was comin home!" At this point Sweets was crying, she was crying so hard that it was hard to breathe. Within minutes she passed out on the floor. The boys brought her upstairs and laid her down on her bunk. The rest of the boys stared at them.  
  
"Nobody say nuthin I'se soak ya if ya come near me sista! Same goes for Jack and Race!"  
  
All the boys looked very confused. Kid Blink saw her and fell head over heals in love with her. "Uh Jack? Race? Spot? I know dis may sound a lil stupid, but what's goin on hea?" Kid Blink asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Well ya see Blink-" "Ya see Blink what Race is tryin ta say and what Jacky boy hea will say a couple O' times is dat dis goil is our sista Sweets Higgins and if you lay one fuckin' finga on her you'se dead shit Blink." Spot stated with edge in his voice. He had gotten his temper back. 


	7. A lil talk

Sweets woke up. Her head hurt from passing out. She hit the floor pretty hard. She sat up and looked around the bunkroom. She saw Jack and Spot sleeping peacefully. She noticed she was right next to the window. Race was on her other side on the bottom. She stood up and saw a blonde haired boy with and eye patch looking right back at her.  
  
"Hiya, I'se Sweets, and you'se are?"  
  
"Da, names Kid Blink, you'se can call me Blink."  
  
"Hiya blink, so um do ya gots a goil friend?"  
  
"Not at da moment, I'se like one. What about you'se? Gotta boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope. I'se like one, but I don't gots one."  
  
They turn as they see Kloppman enter the room. "Boots! Skittery! Wake up the presses are rollin! Sell da papes!" Blink and Sweets laugh as Kloppman tries to wakeup Jack and Spot. "Sarah, what da hell do ya think you'se doin?"  
  
"Whad'ja ya mean Race? Da names Sweets not Sarah, Get it right Tony!"  
  
"Uh, Sweets? Will ya sell wit me taday?" Blink asked her.  
  
"Of Course Blink!"  
  
Race muttered under his breath as they all walked into the washroom and got ready. Sweets got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Blink. Race, Spot, Jack and Blink came down together. Blink looked real nervous. Sweets figured her brother had a long talk with Blink to make sure he didn't pull any funny stuff with Sweets.  
  
"Mornin Boys!"  
  
"Mornin Sarah, be a good lil sista and don't cause no trouble for Blink ova hea, eh?"  
  
"Mornin to you too Benjamin. Don't worry I won't cause no trouble for Blink. I'se savin dat for da three of you'se lata. " She grinned wickedly. She and Blink headed for the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Blink, Sweets will meet you at da DO wit me Race and Spot afta we have a lil conversation wit our lovely sista hea."  
  
Sweets shuddered; she knew this wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
"Ok boys I'm Ready for our lil talk."  
  
"Sweets, I'se speak for Spot and Jack when I'se say that we'se sorry for bein so mean last night. We were just mad at you'se for not letting us know you were ok. I mean we thought you'se died or something. We were gonna come to take you to the lodging house we came the day afta you left but you were gone. If you're wonderin, dad died a year ago. He's gone so you'se don't hafta worry about him no more. Please forgive us for bein oh so rude last night. One last thing, don't break Blink's heart. He's been through so much lately with goils they'se just been breakin his poor heat ova and ova, so please don't do break his heart."  
  
"Race, don't worry about Blink's heart bein broken. I love him. He's so sweet and I dunno what I'se do without him. I do forgive you and I'se sorry I ran off like dat without writin you. But I'se back so don't worry. I'se won't leave you guys eva again." At that Sweets gave her brothers each a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walks out the door to the DO. 


	8. We're off to go to see Medda!

"Heya Sweets, I got ya 50 papes." Blink hands Sweets the papers as they walk off to Central Park.  
  
"Nude Corpse found in Mayor's driveway." Yelled Sweets. The real headline read "Dead Skunk run over in Mayor's Driveway" but that was ok cause "improving da truth as Jack called it was Sweets specialty.  
  
It was around lunchtime. Sweets stomach growled. "Uh Blink? Is there a place where we can eat lunch? I'se starving."  
  
"Sure Sweets, we'll go to Tibby's. Dats where all da newsies of Manhattan eat. It's our hangout spot."  
  
"Ok Blink show me how ta get there!" Sweets and Blink walked side by side to Tibby's. On the way there they sold the rest of their papes. As they walked through the door together, a million questions and comments. Blink saw Race Spot and Jack in a booth and went to sit with them.  
  
"Hey boys." Race Spot and Jack looked up together as they saw Sweets and Blink's smiling faces.  
  
"Heya Blink, Heya Sweets, how's it rollin?" Spot asked.  
  
"Oh dear brudda of mine, do ya ever stop worryin about me?"  
  
"Oh dear sista of mine, never will I stop and besides there's a show at Medda's tonight and you'se gotta come wit us."  
  
"Oh joy! Do I need a dress? Cuz uh, I'se don't gots one."  
  
"Sweets, come with me and Spot to Medda's while Race, Blink and the otha boys get ready for tonight."  
  
"Ok sure. Do I'se need a dress? Is that why we're goin ta Medda's? So I can gets a dress?"  
  
All these questions and more were asked by Sweets. Most of the time she got an answer they were there.  
  
"Medda! Where are you?" Jack called out in the empty hall.  
  
"Jack! Where ya been Kid?"  
  
"Medda, you know me brother Spot, and this lovely lady is our sista, Sweets."  
  
"Hello there Spot, Sweets. How can I help you three today?" Medda asked nicely. "Well Medda, Sweets just got here, and she don't got a dress. We was wonderin if she could borrow one of your dresses to wear tonight. Oh and nothing too revealing."  
  
"Of course Jack. Why don't you two boys go on back to the lodging house to get ready and I'll take care of Sweets and you guys can meet her here later."  
  
"Okay Medda. Bye Sweets. Be a good goil. Nuthin too revealing." Jack and Spot called as they were leaving.  
  
"Stupid older brudda's. They always telling me what ta do. Don't dey know I'se old enough to take of meself?" Muttered Sweets Loud enough for Medda to hear.  
  
"Hunny, I know how you feel. I might have just the dress. It's a little low cut, but your brothers will just have to deal with it."  
  
They both started to laugh as Medda handed Sweets a Periwinkle dress. The dress was strapless and Sweets had to wear a corset. Usually she hated wearing them, but tonight she was impressing Blink. The dress was made out a satin material that went to the floor with little diamonds sewn on the dress. Medda curled her hair and gave her matching boots for her dress. She looked stunning.  
  
Sweets walked outside of the dressing room and went to sit at one of the tables. She started singing to herself  
  
Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
  
Sweets got up and started to dance. To the sound of the breezes that blow  
  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love  
  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
  
I can't wait 'til the morning has come  
  
And I know that the time is just right  
  
And straight into my arms you will run  
  
And when you come my heart will be waiting  
  
To make sure that you're never alone  
  
There and then all my dreams will come true, dear  
  
There and then I will make you my own  
  
And every time I touch you, you just tremble inside  
  
And I know how much you want me that you can't hide Can I just have one a' more Moondance with you, my love  
  
Can I just make some more romance with a-you, my love Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance  
  
With the stars up above in your eyes  
  
A fantabulous night to make romance  
  
'Neath the cover of October skies  
  
And all the leaves on the trees are falling  
  
To the sound of the breezes that blow  
  
And I'm trying to please to the calling  
  
Of your heart-strings that play soft and low  
  
And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush  
  
And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush One more Moondance with you in the moonlight  
  
On a magic night  
  
La, la, la, la in the moonlight  
  
On a magic night  
  
Can't I just have one more dance with you my love Sweets heard clapping and cheering. She turned around to see Medda Jack Race and Spot Clapping and whistling. "Sweets dear that was wonderful I want you to perform in my show tonight," "Oh Medda I couldn't. I'm not that good. Besides, I have stage fright. I'll do it, just not tonight." "I understand dear. That's fine. The party is going to start soon so you better grab some seats before all the boys talk them." Sweets smiled. It was one of the few times in her life she had smiled. *I know I know. Real sappy and gay but maybe if you push the little review button and make a few suggestions my story wouldn't be so gay! Oh yeah, don't worry about the whole R rating thing; I'm not don't yet! It's gunna have smut and all that great stuff! ;-) hehe! 


	9. The lodging House

Sweets took a seat at the front table with Jack, Spot, Race, Mush, Mush's girl and Sweets best friend Lefty. There was one spot left next to Sweets, which was being saved for Blink.  
  
Every couple of minutes Sweets would turn her head to the door. Alas no Blink. After what seemed like the millionth time Blink came in, but not alone. Blink was swarmed with girls they were all over him and he was all over them. Sweets looked like she was about to cry. Race looked to the door and saw Blink. He was so pissed!  
  
"BLINK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU UNGRATEFUL LIL BASTARD! " Race bellowed.  
  
Spot Jack Mush and Lefty now all stood up and started yelling at Blink.  
  
Sweets who was an emotional wreck, ran to the dressing room where she had changed out of her newsie clothes and changed back into them. Her mascara running down her face. Sweets ran out of Medda's. She knew she was being followed by someone but didn't turn around to see who it was. She ran all the way to the lodging house.  
  
Kloppman didn't bother to ask her what was wrong as she ran up the stairs to her bunk. Sweets jumped on her bunk and cried into her pillow. She felt and hand on her back but didn't look up to see who it was. She felt the hand rubbing her back trying to sooth her. Sweets looked up and saw Blink sitting there, looking awfully depressed.  
  
"Blink?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Why the hell are you such an ass? Why the hell did you do that to me? I thought you liked me. but I guess I was wrong about that one."  
  
"Sweets, I'se really sorry. I dunno what came ova me. I'se love you so much. I had a few drinks before I'se gots ta Medda's. I saw you looking at me and I felt awful. Then Race, Jack, Mush, Spot, and Lefty started yelling at me. Lefty pulled me aside and talked to me. God Sweets I felt so awful. You'se gots ta believe me."  
  
Sweets sat up and hugged him.  
  
"I'se love ya Blink."  
  
"I'se love ya too Sweets" She felt Blinks lips caress hers. It was a sweet kiss filled with passion. The kiss deepened as Blink unbuttoned his shirt. After finishing with his he started with Sweets shirt. He got to the second button and Sweets stopped him.  
  
"Blink I'se can't do this. I ain't ready."  
  
"I understand. But whenever you'se is ready you know where ta go."  
  
Blink winked and started to get up.  
  
"I'se didn't say leave, I'se just said I'se not ready. It don't mean we can't cuddle tagether. I feel safe in ya arms Blink. Me brudda's yeah I'se feel safe in those too but this is different. It feels right or sumthin."  
  
Blink nodded and lay back down next to Sweets. He moved his arms so the were holding her like a protective boyfriend would.  
  
"Sweets?"  
  
"Ya Blink?"  
  
"Would'ja be my goil?"  
  
"Of course Blink."  
  
With that the snuggled closer together and fell asleep. About an hour later the rest of the crew came back expecting Blink and Sweets trying to kill each other. Boy did they have a surprise when they walked in and saw Blink and Sweets snuggling (or cuddling whichever you prefer.) they almost died in shock. Spot Jack and Race walked in.  
  
"What the hell is goin on here? Why is everyone so damn quiet and where's me sista?"  
  
Mush and Lefty looked at Spot then pointed to Sweets bed.  
  
Lefty looked at the three shocked brothers and took them downstairs to one of the Lobby.  
  
"Look fellas I know your shocked about this. Don't get mad at Blink and Sweets. They love each other ta death. We all knows it so why don't you? I know Blink walked in with all those girls tonight but I mean you guys all just started yelling at him. I talked to him and he told me what happened. He had a couple of drinks before coming here and when he came and saw sweets he realized his mistake. He WAS trying to get the girls away from him. They just all followed him. I believe it too. Don't forget this ain't the first time Blink's walked in with many girls." The three brothers looked at her and sighed. They knew very well that Blink was a Lady's Man. But he had changed a lot since Karen dumped him. He was crushed and then he pulled that little stunt with their little sister. They didn't know what to do!  
  
I know I know. It's really gay. PLEASE REVIEW! makes sad Puppy face I love you all! Hugs to those of you who are kind enough to review! I WILL have a nude Newsie dipped in hot fudge for each of you who review! Muah haha! I AM totally insane! Sorry that was my umm like split personality I'm sorry for any inconvenience. But a naked Blink dipped in hot fudge wouldn't be so bad. 


	10. The Dark Truth

Sweets woke up fairly early she saw felt a hand on her shoulder and got a little scared. She looked over and saw it was Blink. She smiled.  
  
He's so sweet. I really like him. I wonder what Jack Spot and Race think about it. Awww Mush and Lefty are so cute together. Haha I can't wait to tease her this morning.  
  
Sweets looked across from her and saw that Race was awake and staring right back at her. Jack and Spot were also up staring down at her. Her face turned bright red as they motioned for her to follow them to the washroom.  
  
" Mornin sunshine. How'd ya sleep?"  
  
"Haha very funny Race, but if you must know it was fine. You guys aren't mad at me, are ya?"  
  
"Oh no. No we're not mad, maybe a lil shocked-"  
  
"And disappointed. How can you do that to us Sweets? Ya ran outta Medda's cryin and now all of a sudden we come home and you two are cuddlin together! Jesus Christ goil!"  
  
"Jesus Christ yaself Spot! We fucking talked alright. It ain't none of ya business anyway. Ya don't own me! I was very content until your attitude decided to change from nice to ass in 3 seconds."  
  
Spot was about to reply when Sweets punched him in the eye. "I'se don't deserve none of dis bullshit!"  
  
With that she left the lodging house right before the rest of the boys came down. Sweets was at the DO waiting. Waiting for the boys. Waiting for her brother to kick her ass! Sweets sighed knowing that Spot was going to kill her for punching him. She started to chuckle thinking about the nice shinah that was gonna be there tomorrow!  
  
"SWEETS!"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Sweets get your ass ova heah right now!"  
  
"Coming oh wonderful brudda of mine."  
  
She walked over to where Spot was standing.  
  
"Whad'ja want? I gots papes ta sell!" "Apologize, NOW!"  
  
"What if I don't wanna?"  
  
"Then your gonna get an ass whopping!"  
  
"Spot what the fuck is your problem lately? You've been such an ass! Why are ya so stressed about me?"  
  
"Listen ya don't undastand! Ya neva will eitha! See you tink dat ya can come walk in heah like ya own da place, and ya don't! Besides there are udda tings dat I can't tell ya. I was sworn neva ta tell!"  
  
"Then why the fuck did'ja bring it up boyo?" Sweets Irish accent mixing in with her New York one.  
  
"Did'ja just call me boyo?"  
  
"Ya I did now why the fuck did'ja bring it up?"  
  
"It just seemed like the right thing to say!"  
  
"Well what is it?" Sweets whispered softly.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"What ya were sworn ta secrecy."  
  
"Well it wouldn't be a secret if I told ya now would it?"  
  
"No. But-"  
  
"But nothing. Don't worry about it. It's nothing about ya."  
  
Spot had calmed down and was actually acting like a normal human being. Like a brother is supposed to act.  
  
"Spot I'm sorry for punching you. I guess I was just frustrated."  
  
"That's ok Sweets. I love ya anyways. Your me sista and I'll do anyting ta protect ya!"  
  
"Wait a minute. Spot you'se actin funny. Cause da fact dat your gonna have a shiner usually pisses you off. Spot tell me what the fuck it is. I know it's about me Otherwise you would'ja told me. Benjamin Conlon. Tell me right now!"  
  
"Ok fine. Ya really wanna know? Racetrack ain't ya brother. Your not related ta him at all. I'm ya real brother. Jack ain't ya brother either. He's your cousin. We made this whole thing up so you would be safe. It seemed good when we were younger. Why do u tink you grew up wit me? Why do ya tink Jack and Race lived tagether? Race's parents died. So Jack's mum took Race in outta pity. Then we came and luckily I talked ta Race and Jack before you did. We agreed that u should just think we were all brothers and you were our sista!"  
  
A/N: No more chapters after this one. the rest of the story is gonna be one long ass page! Hehe! 


	11. Canada?

Sweets backed away from Spot. She was in total and complete shock.  
  
"You Liar. Stop it! Take it back right now. Take it back before I, I, I "  
  
"Before you what? Soak me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Before Spot could even think of a reply he felt Sweets fist connect with his jaw. She was punching him rapid fire. He grabbed her wrists.  
  
"If ya don't believe me ask Jack or Race."  
  
Sweets ran off to do just that. She found jack and asked him quietly.  
  
"Are u my cousin?"  
  
"What? How the hell? Who told you?"  
  
"My brother, My REAL brother, when were ya gonna tell me Jack, Huh? When? I fucking deserve to know."  
  
"We were hiding you. Hiding you from some guys that wanted to take you away. Sweets we did it for your own good."  
  
"Who was chasing after me? Why? Tell me Frankie; tell me why the lads were chasing after me. Give me one good fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."  
  
"Because, I cared for you, I tried to help you. God damn you goil ya got some nerve. It's not my fault. Spot and Race made me do it. Spot, he cares for you. He cares a lot about you. He's ya brudda. I'm ya cousin. Race, was like a brudda ta ya. Ya really are like ya brudda. God Sweets don't hate me Race and Spot just cause we was tryin ta help ya so ya didn't get killed."  
  
Sweets got quiet and looked kind of nervous which hardly ever happens.  
  
"From who? Jack who was tryin ta kill me?"  
  
"Gino, Gino Spartan. He was after Uncle jack. When he saw you he knew that if he took you he would have Uncle Jack and that would not have been good."  
  
"But what did Uncle Jack do?"  
  
"I'm not sure Sweets, but he knows you'se is back in New York and He'll do anyting ta get ya!" "Jack, I'se Neva been scared before, but now I tink I am. "  
  
"Well ya got a good reason ta be scared, Gino is one of da toughest gang leaders in all of New York."  
  
"Oh great, just pleasant, why the fuck is he afta me? Why can't he just be afta Uncle Jack, why me?"  
  
Sweets didn't look sad she looked angry. Her brown eyes flashed and turned different shades of browns ever to a dark green color. Like Spots except Spots turned Blue and Gray.  
  
"Where's me brudda? I need ta talk ta Spot. Jack, ya need ta help me. I need ta talk ta the three of ya. Tagether."  
  
"Yeah sure, let's go get em."  
  
The Cousins walked off to find Race and Spot talking quietly at a corner booth at Tibby's. Jack sat next to Race and Sweets sat next to Spot.  
  
"Ok fellas, why didn't you tell me Gino Spartan was afta me? I'se not scared or nuthin but I am concerned for me Safety. The lodging house ain't the greatest place for me to stay if he knows I'se a newsie."  
  
"Well Sweets as your brudda I'se decided that you'se is gonna stay at Medda's, you'se is gonna be safe there."  
  
"Spot are you sure about that? It's not like I don't like Medda, I'se just not so sure whether or not that's gonna work."  
  
"Don't worry, I have it all figured out perfectly. Medda already knows the plan. Asked her before. I knew this was gonna happen. "  
  
"Spot your abnormally calm about this. What's the catch?"  
  
"You tell me why you went to Chicago and now your back again."  
  
"I'll take my chances with Gino before I ever tell you what happened in Chicago."  
  
Spot grabbed her shirt right when she started to run. The shirt ripped and Spot saw for the first time scars all over her arms and legs and chest. Spot looked horrified. Sweets stood there in complete shock and she was getting pissed.  
  
"SPOT! What the fuck was that for? Ok you really wanna know what happened in Chicago? Fine I'll tell ya. I got there and met with the leader of the Chicago Newsies, Mercury. He was like me big brudda, (A/N when Sweets went to Chicago she picked up a Chicago Accent including her New York one and Irish one.) Well I punched him and gave him a bloody nose. They called me Kaboom, Boom for short. I just exploded at him. My temper is always like that, so then I start going out with Apollo, Mercury's lil brudda and anyways he's the one who took me to da Chicago lodging house."  
  
"Wait you'se was goin out wit Mercury's lil brudda? But he got shot."  
  
"Yeah ya dumb ass I was just getting to that. That's why I left Chicago in the first place. Zeus shot him. I know he did. Mercury kicked him outta da newsies after being traced back to some gang leader.."  
  
Sweets paused to think for a moment. Then it clicked in her brain.  
  
"Oh my gawd Spot! Oh Shit holy shit. The gang leader was Gino Oh my god! Why is my Life so FUCKED up? AHHHH. Spot? I gotta leave New York. I gotta get outta America. Tell the boys I love them and I'll miss em. Give Blink a hug for me. I gotta go back to the LH to get me tings."  
  
She gave Spot a big hug.  
  
"Spot your da best brudda a goil could ask for. Don't forget about aye?"  
  
"Sweets please don't leave. Ya don't gotta go. I need ya here. Jack needs ya. Lefty needs ya. Blink needs ya. He'll kill himself. You and me we know he will. He loves ya too much."  
  
"Then what am I gonna do?"  
  
"Take Blink wit you'se."  
  
"What are ya crazy? Blink would Neva eva go for dat. He'd miss New York too much. Besides, he wouldn't leave New York for Canada. But hey it's worth a shot right boyo?"  
  
"Yeah it is. Stop callin me boyo!"  
  
The Siblings walked home to the Manhattan LH where all the other boys were, waiting for Sweets and Spot to come back. Sweets looked tired, and distressed. Blink noticed this right away and ran over to Sweets and brought her into the Sick Room so they could talk in Private.  
  
"Sweets what' wrong hunnie? Tell me what's da matter."  
  
"Blink, I gotta leave New York for a while. I'll come back, but I don't know when I'm coming back or where I'm going in Canada-"  
  
"Canada? What are you'se talking about? Sweets, what's goin on? You'se leavin me?"  
  
"No Blink, I love ya but ya see, Gino Spartan is afta me and well I gotta get outta New York for a while. Don't worry. But if ya really wanna come wit me ta Canada you'se is welcome ta join me."  
  
"That's the best ting I'se had heard all night." Blink Grinned.  
  
"That Gino Spartan is afta me?"  
  
"No that you want me ta come ta Canada wit you'se"  
  
"Oh Blink you shouldn't come.I don't want you to get hurt and if you do it'll be all my fault. I couldn't live like that."  
  
"Sweets, ya know I love ya but I ain't letting ya leave me again."  
  
OK ok, gag me with a spoon its so sappy I know but come on give me a break. My insanity and mushiness are getting the better of me.. 


End file.
